fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kenjō Sumire
Kenjō Sumire | Relationships | Gallery |katakana = 剣城すみれ|romaji = Kenjō sumire|age = 16|SecondColor = #8866CC|birthday date = 5th July|gender = Female|hcolor = Dark Lavender|ecolor = Brown|home = Ichigozaka|relative = Kenjō Akira (mother) Kenjō Yukari (mother) Kenjō Akari (twin sister)|enter Pretty Cure = Pretty Cure|cure = Cure Madeleine|curehair = Amethyst|cureeye = Violet|tcolor = Purple|power = Flowers|season = YumeYume☆Pretty Cure A La Mode|appearance = YYPCALM01 (Sumire) YYPCALM04 (Cure Madeleine)|seiyuu = Sakura Ayane}} '|剣城すみれ}} is one of the main characters of ''YumeYume☆Pretty Cure A La Mode''. The younger sister of the Kenjō Twins, Sumire is an elegant girl who tends to daydream and has a passion for both writing and reading. Despite this, she is often lonely and is the more reserved twin. Due to this, she can often be seen alone writing or reading in a tree and is often said to be "chipmunk-like" due to her reserved personality. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Madeleine, having the themes of chipmunks and madeleine cakes. Her theme colour is purple. She represents creativity and elegance while having powers related to flowers. Profile * Name: Kenjō Sumire (剣城すみれ) * Gender: Female * Age: 16 * Birthdate: 5th July * Zodiac: Cancer * Blood Type: AB * Height: 174cm * Pretty Cure Info: ** Name: Cure Madeleine (キュアマドレーヌ) ** Animal Sweet: Chipmunk Madeleine ** Power: '''Flowers ** '''Represents: '''Creativity and Elegance ** '''Theme Color: Purple * Seiyuu: Sakura Ayane (佐倉綾音) Appearance Sumire is slightly shorter than her twin sister, Akari; being only a few centimetres shorter. Her dark lavender hair is a little short and is often styled into low twintails using purple ribbons. Her eyes are brown. Her summer wear consists of... Her winter wear consists of... As Cure Madeleine, her hair colour shifts to amethyst and grows longer, now reaching just above her backside and now being braided; the plait held together using small purple pearls. Her outfit has chipmunk ears and a bushy chipmunk tail while a faux madeleine cake rests in front of the right chipmunk ear. Her eyes shift colour from brown to violet. Her wear... Personality The younger sister of the Kenjō Twins, Sumire is an elegant girl who tends to daydream and has a passion for both writing and reading. Despite this, she is often lonely and is the more reserved twin. Due to this, she can often be seen alone writing or reading in a tree and is often said to be "chipmunk-like" due to her reserved personality. Cure Madeleine is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Sumire who represents the creativity and elegance of the flowers while being represented by madeleines and chipmunks. Additionally, her theme colour is purple. In order to transform, Sumiere needs to have her Chipmunk Madeleine Animal Sweet and she also needs her Sweets Pact in addition of having to shout the transformation phrase: "Cure La Mode・Shining Decoration!". Her main purification attack is Madeleine Blossom. Transformation Attacks * Etymology means "sword castle". is a common Japanese given name meaning "violet", the name being a possible reference to her theme colour. Therefore, her name means "violet sword castle". Cure Madeleine means "a traditional small cake from Commercy and Liverdun, two communes of the Lorraine region in northeastern France. Madeleines are very small sponge cakes with a distinctive shell-like shape acquired from being baked in pans with shell-shaped depressions." Songs Sumire's voice actress, Sakura Ayane, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays. This includes duets and group songs with Yuuki Aoi (the voice actress of Kirahoshi Miel/Cure Canelé), Kayano Ai (the voice actress of Tohara Ichigo/Cure Cheesecake), Iida Riho (the voice actress of Arisugawa Yumi/Cure Cerise), Nonaka Ai (the voice actress of Kenjō Akari/Cure Toffee) and Hikasa Yoko (the voice actress of Aomi Tsubasa/Cure Sorbet). Her first character song and her version of the first ending song can be found on her character album, ''YumeYume☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Suite Melodia 4''. Solo * [[Fleur Elegant|'Fleur Elegant']] * [[☆A La A La Mode☆|'☆A La A La Mode☆ ~Cure Madeleine ver.~']] Duet/Group Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Purple Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Flower using Cures